metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
GFMC Compound
The GFMC Compound is a large room that served as the site for the [[GFS Tyr|G.F.S. Tyr]]’s crash-landing. A large number of dead marines from GFMC Task Force Herakles can be found here, killed by the Dark Splinters. In addition to the Tyr, there are also a large number of Federation supply crates here. A Kinetic Orb Cannon was set up here, possibly for combat. In the ship is a door blocking access to a Map Station. Samus acquires a Missile Launcher in this room to replace the one stolen by the Ing. In addition, there is a Missile Expansion on top of the Tyr, which requires the Space Jump Boots. The only common enemies in this room are War Wasps, and Pirate Troopers (though rarely). The Dark Aether equivalent of this room was the Phazon Grounds. Connecting rooms *Fortress Transport Access (via Blue Door, but blocked by Translator Door) *Windchamber Tunnel (via Yellow Hatch) *Sacred Bridge (via Red Blast Shield) *Trooper Security Station (via Blue Door) Items ;Missile Launcher : Inside a Federation Crate. Can be destroyed with a Charge Shot. ;Missile Expansion : Samus needs Space Jump Boots to acquire. This expansion is on top of the GFS Tyr. Inhabitants First Visit ;4 Dark Splinters :"Morphology: Dark Splinter Darkling-possessed insectoid predator. The alien symbiote within the Splinter augments its strength and durability. Threat level raised." Second Visit ;3 Pirate Troopers :"Morphology: Pirate Trooper Starfaring brigand. Aggressive, well-armed bioform trained for combat and conquest. Sworn enemy of Samus Aran." Third Visit ;War Wasps in 3 War Wasp Hives :"Morphology: War Wasp Cunning aerial hunter. Airborne insect equipped with a venemous stinger capable of shearing steel. Target can fire blasts of energy at foes." Scans ;Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Galactic Federation Crate. These storage units are known for their complex lock systems: destroy them to discover their contents." ;Heavy Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Heavy Galactic Federation Crate. These storage units are durable. Only heavy weapons and explosives can damage them." ;Galactic Federation data terminal :"Object analysis complete. Galactic Federation data terminal is inactive. Memory core damaged. Unable to restore access. Seek individual Log entries in trooper armorsuit systems." ;G.F.S. Tyr :"Starship: G.F.S. Tyr Anhur-class patrol ship. Used to transport Galactic Federation Marines. Vessel has sustained heavy combat damage." ;Galactic Federation Ordnance Crate :"Object analysis complete. This is a Galactic Federation Ordnance Crate. Tactical data suggests the presence of a personal weapon system within this crate. Use of heavy force required to eliminate the crate." ;Missile Launcher :"Missile Launcher" ;G.F.S Tyr seats :"CAPT A. Exeter COMMANDING OFFICER" "CDR K. Starling PILOT" "1LT W. Smythe SQUAD LEADER" "LCDR T. Huxley MEDICAL OFFICER" "PFC L. Brouda TROOPER PFC M. Veroni TROOPER PFC I. Crany TROOPER" "PFC S. Milligan TROOPER PFC E. Denys TROOPER PFC U. McKalla TROOPER" "PFC O. Grippe TECH PFC X. Dominguez MEDIC PFC G. Haley TROOPER" "SPC M. Angseth COMMS LCPL J. Brode TROOPER PFC P. Wills TECH" "SGT E. Monz 1ST TROOPER SPC B. Reevs SCIENCE SPC F. Triplette GUNNER" "GSGT C. Benet 1ST TROOPER SPC D. Senge ENGINEER LCPL R. Vonda TROOPER" ;Tyr doors :"Doors to open position. Access to Map Station granted." ;Map Station :"Map Station Step into hologram to update map data." ;Translator Door (locked) :"Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." ;Translator Door (unlocked) :"Beyond this door, the path to Sanctuary Cliffs lies. :Once a place of peaceful residence, now a fortress for those who make war. May it find tranquility once more." ;Wall ornament :"Analysis complete. Object appears to be a damaged piece of powered art. Holoprojectors are offline. Combat damage appears final: repairs are unlikely." ;Kinetic Orb Cannon :"Xenotech: Kinetic Orb Cannon Fires small, spherical objects at high speeds. Scan interface panel to bring the Cannon online, then enter the hologram to fire." ;Interface Module :"Power restored to Kinetic Orb Cannon. Unit locked in current firing position. Autofire feature enabled." ;* Kinetic Orb Cannon hologram :"Enter hologram in Morph Ball mode to fire Cannon." ;Galactic Federation Trooper :"Bioscan complete. Galactic Federation Trooper. Zero lifesigns. Trooper's armor computer heavily damaged. Unable to recover Log entries." ;Captain A.C. Exeter :"I'm beginning to think it was a real bad idea going down there. Reevs is right, that hive is just one of many. It's stupid to stir a hornet's nest, especially if you plan on sleeping under it." ;LCPL J. Brode :"Man, I hope that this is the only breeding ground for these things. If there's more, we're in big trouble. We had a hard enough time taking that one out of commission: I almost ran out of ammo. I never run out of ammo!" ;PFC G. Haley :"I hear. Them. Everywhere. They're coming. Can't sleep. Ever. They'll eat me. Eat." ;SPC F. Triplette :"The Sarge says those "Splinters" remind him of some killer bug he saw on another planet once. All I know is the things are fast and take a lot to drop. Pretty soon, we'll have to go to bayonets. Everyone's low on ammo...even Brode, and he's the stingiest grunt I know." ;PFC S. Milligan :"Brouda lost the bet, so he switched watch duty with me. I figure this section is nice and safe and boring, which suits me just fine. Let those other pugs guard the hot zone, I... hold on... hey! Halt! ...No! Hel--(transmission ends)" ;PFC I. Crany :"Last night at chow, Angseth starts talking about some bounty hunter and how she blew up a planet full of Space Pirates. I told her I didn't believe in fairy tales like that, and she took it personal. I just find it hard to believe that one person took out an entire Space Pirate base, that's all. But if she wants to believe in this Samus, or Bigfoot, or Santa Claus, she can." * Note: text is centered-aligned in scan, unlike the others which are left-aligned. Trivia *In Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether, a different GFMC Compound is shown, and is referred to as the "Command Center". *Even before Samus accesses the data terminal, its scan will still say the memory core is damaged. *The 101% glitch can be performed here. *According to both the ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Preview and the opening, the coordinates for the GFMC Compound are 78.67.363. *The ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A states that the Pirates in this room are there to search for equipment from the fallen Federation soldiers. :QUESTION: Occasionally when you return to the Galactic Federation ship’s landing point there are Space Pirates. What are they doing? :ANSWER: They are looking around for equipment from the fallen Galactic Federation soldiers.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/8/ Gallery Captain Exeter body.png|Captain A.C. Exeter's body Temple Grounds 4.png|Samus enters the compound GFMC Compound wall display.png|A wall ornament Command Center TG.png|''Episode of Aether'' ru:Жилая база GFMC Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms Category:Map Stations Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:GFMC Task Force Herakles Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2